stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Vala Mal Doran
A thief and a con artist, Vala Mal Doran was an ally of SG-1 before eventually joining the team. She previously made her living trading, stealing, and selling things, and though she provided weapons to shady characters, she was always something of a morally conscious arms dealer. Vala is brash and self-confident, and disguises her true, sensitive character with humor and innuendo. Because of their history together, Vala and Daniel Jackson have a special, love-hate relationship. Vala was once host to the Goa'uld Qetesh, who ruled over her world. Ten years ago the Tok'raincited a rebellion there and the Goa'uld was overthrown, according to her story. Vala, as its host, was tortured and beaten by her former subjects. But the Tok'ra took pity on her, as a helpless host, and removed the symbiote and nursed her back to health. Jackson and Vala first met when the thief, disguised as aKull warrior, got on board the Earth ship Prometheus(bound for Atlantis) and hijacked the ship, transporting its crew to her disabled Al'kesh. Only Daniel was left on board, and after going head-to-head (and lips-to-lips) with Vala he managed to retake the ship. Contrary to Vala's noble claims that she wanted to use the ship to save refugees from her world, she simply wanted to sell the ship to an alien named Tenat, an employee of theLucian Alliance. Vala escaped capture, and several months later visited Stargate Commandwhile hunting for a treasure she believed had been left on Earth by theAncients. She convinced Daniel to help her find it -- thanks in part to the kor mak bracelets that bound the two together until she got her way. The treasure was uncovered, and along with it an Ancient long-range communication device. Vala and Daniel activated the device, which sent their consciousnesses to a distant galaxy. There they inhabited the bodies of Harrid and Sallis, and when Vala could not keep up the act of playing her role, she was discovered and publicly burned to death in a cleansing ceremony on an Ara. Only the intervention of a Prior of the Ori brought her back to life. The two were introduced to the Ori, a powerful new threat to our galaxy. Remained on Earth with SG-1 for several days and joined them on a number of missions before the effect of the bracelets wore off, allowing her and Daniel to be separated. When the Ori attempted to create a Supergate by which they could bring their fleet to the Milky Way Galaxy, Vala heroically used a cargo ship to destroy it. She was lost in the process, her ring transport matter stream being pulled into the Ori galaxy. Vala woke up in the village of Ver Isca on a planet of Ori worshipers, who were building the invasion fleet and training as foot soldiers. When she found herself pregnant by the Ori, she quickly married a young man named Tomin to prevent being accused of harlotry and being burned alive again. Vala's husband became a faithful warrior of the Ori, and when the anti-Ori underground was wiped out she joined him on board one of the first ships to pass through a newly-constructed Supergate. She gave birth to a girl on board the ship and the child was taken away from her and called "Orici", meaning "from One all will learn". A few hours later Vala demanded to see her baby, only to discover the child undergone rapid growth and was already physically and mentally several years old. In conversation with the child, Vala managed to persuade her that the name Adria was a better name than Orici. After escaping from the Ori warship she and Adria were on Vala returned to the Cheyenne Mountain facility where she underwent a psychological evaluation to assess her suitability for joining the staff. Despite her attempts to manipulate the testers and her failure of a lie-detector test, she was provisionally passed as suitable. During a meal with Daniel at Il Fiore Bianco, an elegent restaurant, Vala was abducted by Athena, a Goa'uld who was allied for a time with Qetesh, and who was convinced that Vala was in possession of the Key to Infinite Treasure. She probed Vala's mind but the process was interrupted by a rescue attempt which went wrong. Damage to the mind reader caused Vala to lose her memory. She managed to escape during the confusion and hid by becoming a waitress in a diner, run by a man called Sal, who took pity on her. After a run in with local law enforcement officers and a failed abduction attempt by operatives fromThe Trust, Vala was finally re-united with her friends. Back at the S.G.C. with her memory restored, she was given the news that she had hoped for, She had been made a full member of the SG-1 team. Stargate Armageddon 2008 - Participates in 'siege and the fall of Harset , New Mind Alliance stronghold physically eliminating many of the Goa'uld later tries to track down without much success ships of Goa'uld fugitives. (Ep: Fallen) The exploration of the galaxy leads him to cross the Guanches on the planet Echeyde. (Ep:False beliefs) due to the strong faith of the world population, a collective suicide is committed nearly complete, clashes on the planet Nyambe(Ep: Orisha), exploration of the planet Necropolis, falls into a trap but eventually imprisons Goa'uld Samedi in a sarcophagus (Ep: Mystification), It is killed the Goa'uld Sedask aboard his Ha'tak (Ep: The devil joker), despite the armed intervention, the planet Argos back under the control of the Goa'uld Pelops (Ep: The poisonous snake) 2009 - Exploration of the planet Selifang and confrontation with the Goa'uld Rassilov (Ep: Dangerous road), It is freed Sarah Gardner mind from the last remnant of the features of the Goa'uld Osiris. (Ep: The curse of Daniel Jackson), participate in the recovery of a component for Asgard cloning in hand Goa'uld (Ep:The Return of the Gods) 2019 - Try to avoid unsuccessful, the reconquest by the Goa'uld Amaterasu, the planet Jade (Ep. Yamato) Categoria:Tau'rì